Standing Vice Point
Standing Vice Point refers to a large building complex in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, situated in southern Vice Point, at the border with Ocean Beach. During the events of GTA Vice City it has a minor role in the storyline. However, in GTA Vice City Stories, it becomes the second setting of the mission Unfriendly Competition for the Mendez Brothers. Design Standing Vice Point sits up on a hill and is the first one going south of the Malibu Club. The entire complex consists of two structures: A single tower to the north, and a taller terraced structure to the south; the main entrance is only seen at the northern wing. The back of the building is a point of interest. It features numerous tables, palm trees, bushes, and a sloped pool with a series of diving boards in order of size from smallest to biggest. It also has a boardwalk in the back leading to the beach. These features imply that Standing Vice Point functions as either a hotel, an upscale apartment, or both. Due to the earlier setting of Vice City Stories, certain features in the building have yet to be constructed or put in. The large glass dome appearing between the pool and leisure area and the backside of the building is still under construction, and some smaller details such as ladders, and Sprunk machines are visible. The building includes at least two red signage displaying its name, one at the base of the northern tower, and another on top of it. A stone pillar has also been included at the main entrance, displaying a large yellow S logo, presumably denoting the "Standing" portion of the building's name. In GTA Vice City Stories, these features are absent. Vehicles ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * BF Injection: Up north beside the boardwalk running behind the structure. * PCJ-600: In a corner of the building at the south end. Automatically starts PCJ Playground. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Quad: Can be purchased at the entrance of the boardwalk coming up to the pool. Pickups ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Body Armor: In front of the large rock in the front of the building. *One Rampage: On top of the largest diving board behind the building. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Katana: At the foot of the building. Glitch In GTA Vice City Stories there is a glitch involving a large tree and the wall towards the back. This glitch will cause the players to run through the wall and end up outside of the walled-in area. To do this, players must go to the gate leading down to the beach, and then locate the biggest tree just north of it. After finding it, players must run in between the wall and the tree to where they're facing the wall. If done right, they will end up on the boardwalk. Trivia *In both games, there is a sign by the pool that says "Don't pee in our pool" along with a picture of yellow water. *Despite not being based on it, the hotel's logo is similar to the one of Sheraton Hotel & Resorts. de:Standing Vice Point es:Standing Vice Point pl:Standing Vice Point Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:Businesses Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Beach Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Beach Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories